The storm
by wariorprincess27
Summary: Belle's fear of a storm reveals more of her time in Regina's hold. Rumple tries to comfort her.


Something's had changed for Belle recently, well that was the understatement of the decade; she had gone from being locked in a cell for 28 years to being back with her true love, Rumple. She had come back into his life like a light, at least that's he told people who were curious. She had never felt more whole than when she was in his arms. Something's however hadn't, she thought as she laid in bed cuddle up on her side trying to hide from the storm raging outside the windows of the bedroom she and Rumple shared. Storms had always frightened her, but the small fear was intensified when she was locked high in a tower by Regina back in the enchanted forest. Silent tears slid down her face. "Why did Rumple have to work late tonight?" she thought as thunder boomed making the picture frames shake on the walls. Rumple worked late only once every two weeks, collecting rent and doing other business deals that had to be made. Usually she would just have a small dinner and read in their bed until she fell asleep, Rumple would come home sometime after midnight finding the beside light still on finding her book next to her on the bed. But not tonight, tonight the storm was keeping her awake. "Please hurry Love…" she whispered into her pillow as lightening lit up the room.

"Blast this storm!" Rumple knew he should be home now; he wanted to be home. He watched the rain pelting his shop window, he couldn't drive in this and the storm had knocked out the power and phone lines. He knew she'd be worried about him, his sweet Belle. His Belle had been back for two months, two wonderful months. She had brought back life into him and into his house. They had settled into an easy routine, both working during the day; him at his shop and Belle at the Library. He'd come home to her, usually reading in his favorite armchair barefoot and totally engrossed in whatever story she was reading. Then they'd make dinner together, relax or go out; venturing into Storybrooke, then climb into his bed together. Nothing overly physical had happened between them yet; he didn't want to rush her. He wanted her, but he loved sleeping with his arms around her, feeling her breathe and helping her chase her nightmares away with a kiss more. He didn't want to ruin that by pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for, something that her knew she'd never done before.

Finally the rain seemed to let up enough that he thought he could see enough to make it home to her. He gathered his things under his arm and supporting himself on his cane he pushed open the door into the storm. The whipped at him as he struggled to lock the shop before fighting his way to his Cadillac, lightening streaked the sky followed by a deafening boom of thunder that made even The Dark One jump. When he was finally in the driver seat he was soaked, windblown and breathless. He put his car into drive and eased into the storm.

Belle could hear her pulse in her ears; she was tight as a bowstring as she waited for the next boom of thunder. When it came she whimpered into her pillow, curling herself tighter into a ball trying to chase away her fears; trying to be brave. Outside Rumple had just pulled in front of their house; leaving everything but his cane in the car he fought his way through the wind and rain to the front door. He just pushed the door open as another crack of lightening and boom of thunder shook the house. He was soaked to the bone, "This suit in ruined, damn…" he muttered as he peeled the wet jacket from his body. Kicking his shoes and socks off he headed upstairs for their bedroom where he expected to find his Belle sleeping with a book close by. He reached the door, pushed it open and saw her lying in a tight ball on her side, shaking. Literally shaking. Rumple rushed to her side of the bed and kneeled before her, his knee protesting and he bent down to her level. Another flash of lightening filled their room, Belle wrenched her eyes closed tighter and whimpered into her pillow, jumping as the thunder rolled. She didn't know he was there she was so distracted by the fear running through he body. Rumple reached out and cupped her face; Belles eyes flew open in shock but when her brain registered the milky brown eye staring into her she through her arms around him. "Belle what's wrong?" he asked as she clung to him. "Oh Rumple!" she sobbed into his hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so scared." "I can see that dearie, why are you so scared? It's just a storm." She sat up and helped him up to sit on the edge of their bed. She was going to say something and then Belle looked at him, really looked at him and said, "You're soaked. You're going to catch your death, go change. I'll survive for a couple for minutes." Rumple chuckled and leaned in and pressed a kiss on to her lips, his hand snaking behind her neck buried into her hair. He could feel he body relax just a little as he pressed his forehead into hers; she let out a barely audible sigh as he stood and walked across the room to change.

Rumple didn't understand why she was so scared, but he was going to find out he thought as he undid he tie. Belle watched him as he took off his wet clothes, his skin glistening from the rainwater. He set his shirt on the back of antique chair as she admired the tight muscles of his back and his broad shoulders then moved to undo his belt, next she heard the zipper on his dress pants go down. Her breath caught in her throat as lightening illuminated he love's body; God was he handsome. Rumple had to lean on the chair as he stepped out of his wet pants, 'curse this knee,' he thought as his pants fell around his ankles. Next he went to remove his silk boxers. Belle knew she should look away, he'd always changed in the bathroom before, but her curiosity took over as he pushed his boxers down his firm legs. What she saw next didn't disappoint her; in fact she felt something stir inside her as she gazed upon her Rumple standing there naked. True she was looking at his back, but it was still something she'd thought about in her room on the darkest nights back in the Dark Castle. His muscles moved wonderfully as he stepped to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of the boxers he always wore. Just then more thunder shook the room Belle gave a little whimper as Rumple pulled on his boxers. He decided to skip the soft cotton shirts he slept in just to get to her quicker.

Rumple got in their bed as Belle came to his side. They were sitting back against the headboard; Belle's face buried in his neck his arm around her. "Now love, why are you so worked up?" Rumple asked. Belle picked her head up, tears in her eyes and said one word; "Regina." Rumple didn't understand, "Regina? What does Regina have to do with this?" Belle took a deep breath, "When she abducted me, she locked me a tower, the tallest tower in her castle." Rumple knew this already; even so white-hot rage surged through him. "I know that Love, did something else happen while you were…there." He spit out the last word, filled it with the anger that he felt. "Every time it would storm, while I was still locked in that tower, it would sway. Shake. I could feel it moving all around me." Rumple could see the terror in her eyes as she told him this story; he hated Regina even more with every word she said and wished he could take these memories from her; bear this burden for her. Belle took a shaky breath as the storm raged on outside their bedroom window, "One night a horrible storm blew in, so bad that Regina called the guards away, down to the main ground for their safety. They left me there. I yelled as loud as I could, pleading for them to take me too, but they just laughed as they walked away. The tower shook like it never had before; swayed back and forth the wind howling through the bars on my windows. The rain was pelting my face, I couldn't even go to the other side of the room; I was chained to the wall. Then I heard it, one of the other towers falling. The wind ripped it away from the castle, stones falling crashing to the ground the beams splintering. Rumple I was so scared. I screamed and screamed but no one came." BOOM! Belle screamed and buried her face back into Rumples neck; pulled her closer and tried his best to soothe her. Lifting her face to his he kissed away her tears, caressing her face he told her over and over again that she'd never have to go back there; she'd never be alone again.

Finally Rumple calmed her down and got her to lie down with him; he held he as the storm quieted. Silently vowing to make up for all the suffering he had caused her.


End file.
